The present application relates generally to providing audio content and, in particular, to providing personalized audio content to individual members of a group of people. People gather together to watch movies, attend sporting events, listen to lectures, and so forth. Generally, the audio content (e.g., in a movie theater) is provided to the group as a whole so that individuals in the group (e.g., those watching the movie) all listen to the same content.